


Nightly Offering

by EroWriter



Category: Naruto
Genre: A bit of self-cest, Anal Fingering, Begging, Fingering, Hidan admiring that bod, Jashin's thick fingers, M/M, Mirror Sex, NSFW, Orgasm Denial, imagining what jashin would look like, lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:35:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27145999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EroWriter/pseuds/EroWriter
Summary: Never would have thought seeing my Jashin right in front of me that night. I thought I was in a fantasy...until I saw those eyes and markings.
Relationships: Hidan/Jashin (Naruto)
Kudos: 8





	Nightly Offering

**Author's Note:**

> One of my ideas of Hidan meeting Jashin in person and stuff happens. Oh STUFF happens!  
> I hope one day I will paint out an ideal concept on what he might look like, but for now I'm leaving this to a wordy concept. I'm pretty sure Jashin may be better than Kakuzu, but...I'll leave the judging to you guys. Anyways, enjoy~
> 
> Also, thank you Discord fam for the motivation and...dirty thoughts about these two. *cries in a corner*
> 
> 💓BGM: https://soundcloud.com/shdowofficial/spirit  
> https://soundcloud.com/yumecollective/hyperforms-end-of-the-night-yume (best one)
> 
> Please do not repost my works  
> ©Original characters belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

After a long sh*tty day from completing his missions for the week with Kakuzu and giving sacrifices to his Jashin of course, it was a perfect time to take a hot shower. Keep in mind he rarely needed to take one since there were days it rained, so the blood and dirt would wash off his body...but he figured it would be best to take a proper one. 

Once the water was hot enough, he went under the shower head, feeling the steam and hot water sink into his rough skin. It felt...amazing. He always has the hot water scalding hot...but not hot enough for him to burn up or anything. Just enough to smooth out the roughness with a bit of soap. He also washed his silky white hair, as the hair gel he uses to give that sexy look washes away down the drain. He could’ve just worn it loose, but it would get in the way of a good bloodthirsty fight on the battlefield. It was long enough as it is and needed a trim anyways. 

As he was scrubbing down his body, his hands traveled down from his neck to his well-formed pecs. Hidan being in his early 20s he has the body of someone much older. He was already built even before joining the Akatsuki, but going on missions has its perks to look good. while he started to scrub his balls and dick along the way, he realized a tingling feeling while using his washcloth. _Dammit, not again..._ He thought to himself. 

It was like this everytime he was taking a shower. He always has this urge to jerk off, but has no reason to do so. Probably another reason as to why he skipped taking hot showers. Ignoring it, he just went on scrubbing other places and rinse off. When he was done, he wrapped a towel around his waist loosely and walked down the hall to his bedroom and shut the door. He taken his damped towel off and started drying off his front and back in the mirror. His messy hair was sticking to most of his face, dripping small droplets of water down his face. He usually doesn’t stare at himself like this for a long period of time. Sure he cares about how he looks, but...not to this extent. 

Using his hand, he combed his hair out of his face staring into his reflection. Such magenta colored eyes pierced even through his own as they followed down to his nose down to his pinkish lips. 

The tingling feeling in his dick started to come back again. Face flushed and sweating, he turned to his door to make sure it was locked. He had this urge to touch himself. There was no mistaking it. As if _something_ was controlling his body.  
He started off slowly caressing his shoulders with just a finger to the other side on down. His skin felt sensitive, as if his sense of feel was heightened. He pressed onto one of his nipples until his body jolted with electricity. _What the hell is this?_ Still staring at the mirror, he pinched the reddened bud until it became a bit sore but also felt really good to him. A mix of pleasure and pain was no new interest to him. Even when doing his rituals, the pain felt sublime to him. It felt even more good offering his sacrifices to his precious Jashin. 

Sometimes…. _sometimes_...he imagines who he might look like if he were to face him. Would he be built like Kakuzu? Or someone who looks like Hidan when he starts his ritual; with the black and white markings. Would his voice be deep and demanding, or sweet but toxic? His mind wonders as he closes his eyes and tries to picture the perfect being right in front of him, taking him right then and there. His other hand which was stroking his now erected and leaking dick was now covered with a coat of precum. Just imagining Jashin was putting him to the edge...until... 

**“Don’t stop”**.

 _“Gasps!”_ His mind snaps out of his imagination, eyes widened at the demand he heard in his head. Was he dreaming? Some sort of genjutsu? No..it didn’t feel like it, but...there was a different kind of figure that was in Hidan’s sight. He shook his head to see if he was seeing things...no he wasn’t. The tall masculine figure was standing right in front of him. It’s body was indeed toned with a bit of a tan painted all over it. How the reflection of the dimmed bedroom light kissed all over the man’s body which outlined every curve and vein that was shown to the shocked man. He also appeared to have a bull skeleton face….or what Hidan assumed to be some sort of mask. Which it was. Long red hair as some strains rested on his toned chest and widened shoulders. Hidan had no idea who this man is nor how he got into his room when the door was locked. But when his eyes traveled all over his body, he realized one thing that kinda put his mind at ease: he noticed a black and white markings on the side of its arms and on one leg that represents the Jashine marks he makes while doing his rituals. 

“Wait...are you…” he says curiously, swallowing thickly “..Lord Jashin?” It tilted its head until a pair of piercing heterochromia eyes showed through the openings of the mask, staring right at the flushed man before him. **“Why yes. I’m whoever you want me to be~”** He says, sauntering slowly towards Hidan, still keeping his eyes on him. He was so close, Hidan was sure he felt Jashin’s breath coming from beneath the mask. His body heat was also radiating from him as well. The way he spoke earlier gave him a delight shiver down his spine to his dick, which was still hardened within his grasp. Looking down, he realized what he was about to finish off to. _Sh*t, what am I doing?? Doing something like this in front of Lord Jashin!_ As he was about to remove his hand, Jashin grabbed his wrist to pause his movements. **“I don’t think you were told to stop your...such obscene movements.”** He says, leaning down to Hidan’s ear as his deep tantalizing voice penetrates his ears. He lets out a small whimper, but stays composed to listen to what he has to say. **“It seems that you need a bit of release. Look how wet you’re becoming.”**

Taking Hidan’s hardened cock, he tugs and squeezes it enough to intensify the pressure that’s building up in his veins. “Ah! _Hah..!_ L-Lord Jashin!” It was a fascinating feeling, pulsing throughout his body. It felt more amazing than the other times he’s touched himself. No other moment he had ever compared to this. The grip from the large man tightened until Hidan started to feel an orgasm coming through. His legs felt so weak, he was beginning to collapse onto the floor. Jashin catches him to sink on down with him, standing on his knees behind Hidan, still his leaking cock in hand. **“It’s feeling good you’re becoming weak to the knees, Hidan?”** He asks playfully, stroking the reddened cock ever slowly in his hand. The other sneaks around to Hidan’s back, slowly running his fingers down the spine feeling the sweated body twitch with ecstasy. **“Ahh yes...just like that. Moan for me, love~”**

Hidan couldn’t help but to let the small pants and moans flood out of his mouth. The feeling was just too much, but loved the way his lord squeezes hard on his dick. The pain only made the tingling feeling stronger than it was. He opened his eyes to look into the mirror. Without a doubt, this was the real thing. Jashin’s eyes still gazed upon the body he was holding in the reflection. He was indeed a masterpiece, painted with areas of red, indicating his blushes and built up orgasm. He stopped his other hand that was caressing the man’s spine to his tight ass. He slowly parted the two cheeks that hid the area he wanted to thrust his thick fingers into. Rubbing the outer part, he felt a jolt from Hidan as he continued. Gathering some of the precum he pressed into the man’s opening, stretching it as much as it can down to his knuckles. “Ohh….. _sh*t_ ….y-yes…!” There was no pain due to the precum being a lubricant, but of course there was pressure due to Jashin having such thick fingers. They were so perfect, finding the right areas Hidan wanted to be touched. Even if he were to ask someone else to do it for him, why do so when he already had someone to begin with? 

**“Your offering earlier today was satisfying...but not enough to satisfy my thirst. You know that, don’t you~”** Thrusting deeper to force an answer out of the shivering man. Hidan stretched an arm behind him to bring his Jashin close to him, in desperate need of release. “I...I’m sorry..! Ah..! P-please forgive me! I thought it was what you wanted-Sh*t!” Curving his fingers, he hit a sensitive spot on his stretched walls that pauses Hidan’s desire to come, which his dick was no longer in the hands of Jashin anymore. “Oh? You thought it was what I wanted? Or..” He returned his hand to his neglected cock and squeezed it once more, making Hidan widen his eyes until tears of pleasure ran down his flushed face. “Y-YES!” **“...was it because it only satisfied you? Hm? You thought just two bodies was enough to let go and be done for the day? Sorry, but that isn’t enough for the _both_ of us.”**

He adds in another finger with a maximum of three and starts thrusting hard into the teased hole until he feels Hidan’s body begin to release an orgasm...but stopped. “Hah...ah! Please..don’t stop!” **“Until you find more bodies to offer, I’m afraid I can’t grant your pleasing wishes...unless..”** With his soaked hand, he grips Hidan’s face to make him stare into his pale blue eyes which have a ring of red around the irises. How can someone such as him have beautiful eyes? **“You offer yourself to me every night around this time as your replacement for not sacrificing enough bodies. Fail to do both and I might just get rid of you. And we both know you don’t want that. Understood?”** Eyes remaining on his Lord Jashin, he gives a nod and answers “y..yes..” **“Good~”** Suddenly he starts thrusting deep back into Hidan’s ass while stroking his dick roughly. He moves his hips adding more friction to his front than back, feeling the tears sting his eyes as his orgasm is at peak. “Yes..! F*ck…! Faster...please..! I’m gonna..I’m gonna come...sniffs...please...let me..!” 

**“Come.”**

With just that one word, semen shot out of Hidan’s pulsing dick onto the mirror in front of him. Covering his mouth to silence his screams. The built up was so intense, more came out than his regular bjs he gave himself. Afterwards, he became very sensitive as the orgasm dissipated. He leans back to rest and catches his breath while his body is trying to settle down. Releasing the now flaccid dick, Jashin smeared the leftover semen onto Hidan’s leg on up to his chest, painting a pure white liquid on his reddened skin. As he was about to get up he leaned lower to Hidan’s face, which was in a daze on how good that felt. His mind was blown, he didn’t know if he was living in reality or not. **“I am sure _this_ is the reality you wished to happen?”** Looking up to Jashin he let out a low chuckle as if he heard his thoughts. “I suppose so..I never felt like that in my life”. Jashin stared at his human subject for a moment then let out a **“hm”**. As soon as Hidan was about to get up and probably shower again, his lord halted him in place with his hand on his shoulders. **“Close your eyes.”** He whispered. Giving him a questioned look, Hidan did so anyways, holding back a question as to why. He heard some sort of noise as if something was being taken off. Then by surprise he felt soft warm lips on his as they started to deepen into a passionate kiss. The taste was delicious but intoxicating. He heard low vibrating moans coming from Jashin which sparked a bit of flame in the pit of his stomach, but went down when their lips departed in the heated moment. Both opened their eyes and stared at each other, captivated into each other’s unique eye color. 

**“Thank you for the offering~”**


End file.
